Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Professor Oak - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * Gary Oak - Astro (The Jetsons) * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Duplica - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Cassidy - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Scooby Dum (The Scooby Doo Show) Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Scooby Doo Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Charmander — The Stray Pokémon # Here Comes the Squirtle Squad # Mystery at the Lighthouse # Electric Shock Showdown! # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of the Giant Pokémon # Beauty and the Beach # Tentacool and Tentacruel # The Ghost on Maiden's Peak # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter VS Kadabra # Primeape Goes Bananas # Pokémon Scent-sation # Hypno's Naptime # Pokémon Fashion Flash # The Punchy Pokémon # Sparks Fly For Magnemite # Dig those Diglett # The Ninja Poke-Showdown # The Flame Pokemon-athon # The Kangaskhan Kid # The Legend of Dratini # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # Electric Soldier Porygon # Pikachu's Goodbye # The Battling Eevee Bros. # Wake Up, Snorlax # Showdown at Dark City # March of the Exeggcutor # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon # A Chansey Operation # Holy Matrimony # So Near and Yet So Farfetch'd # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden # The Case of the K-9 Caper # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Ultimate Test # The Breeding Center Secret # Princess vs. Princess # The Purr-fect Hero # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # Beach Blank-Out Blastoise # The Luna Mermaid # Clefairy Tales # The Battle of the Badge # It's Mr. mime Time # Holiday Hi-Jynx # Snow Way Out # Showdown at the Poké Corall # The Evolution # The Pi-Kahuna # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! # Go West, Young Meowth # To Master the Onix-pected # The Ancient Puzzle of Pokétropolis # Bad to the Bone # All Fired Up! # Round One: Begin! # Fire and Ice # The Fourth Round Rumble # A Friend in Deed # Friend and Foe Alike # Friends to the End Gallery: Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna Crystal.jpg|Luna as Misty Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Astro 2.jpg|Astro as Gary Oak Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna as Jessie Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Samurai Sawyer-1.jpg|Sawyer as Daisy Sagwa2-0.jpg|Sagwa as Lily Becky Thatcher-0.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Violet Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as AJ Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Squirtle in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Squirtle as Himself HIM.jpg|HIM as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Abby Mallard.jpg|Abby Mallard as Sabrina Dory finding nemo.png|Dory as Aya Marlin finding nemo.png|Marlin as Koga Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Duplica Togepi.jpg|Togepi as Herself Scooby Dum in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Scooby Dum as Ritchie Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz